


You're like a sunray in the dark.

by thearchangelicdetectivetimelord



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Nova (Comics)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, POV Second Person, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord/pseuds/thearchangelicdetectivetimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Richard Rider sacrificed himself to save Peter and Drax, this is what went through his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're like a sunray in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Post GOTG 20 drabble.

you burn with the force of a thousand suns  
and you burst apart like stars in their deaths,  
              a **supernova** ,  
                                    it is fitting you suppose

you lose your arm, but you have experienced far worse:  
you have been burnt to a crisp, charred beyond recognition,  
infected with a virus that warped your thoughts,  
you have lost friends and family,  
loved ones gone in the briefest of seconds  
watched as you failed to protect innocents caught in the crossfire

you are battle born  
you bleed light from your soul,  
your flesh and bones disintegrate  
but not from the fires of hell  
rather from the brightest light of your own making

you forge stars in your wake,  
creating life from death, elements from nothing

you feel seering heat and blinding light  
as you break apart to save the ones you love

you burn with colours blue, orange and gold  
you burn with colours not known to the human eye  
you burn with colours not known to the universes

you are no longer bound by the body you were born in  
that body is gone, just elements now, elements in the wind,  
and unendingness that is the vast blackness of space

you forge stars in your wake,  
novas of measures following your footsteps,  
you wanted to be an avenger, and you have, but you are _greater_ ,  
you are a guardian and you are the prime of stars

you are not flesh or bone,  
transcendence has become your state,  
you are made of more than just flesh and bone  
you are made of memories and so much more

you burn with emotions and feelings of pain and joy  
you burn with heartache and sacrifice  
you burn with stars as a star should be

you feel seering heat and blinding light  
as you come back to the ones you love

you burn with the force of a thousand suns  
you come back with the force of a thousand _more_

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from The Edge of Tonight by All Time Low.


End file.
